Feliz San Valentín
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Para el foro Scorpius&Lily Reto San Valentin. Porque estuve a punto de volverme loco de celos de saber que alguien podia tomar tu mano. Porque queria ser yo quien la sostuviera este San Valentín y el resto de los que pasemos juntos.


**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

><p>Lily tocaba su incipiente barriga, con treinta y cuatro semanas y media de embarazo, habían pasado ya doce años desde la primera vez que lo había conocido con apenas nueve años que nunca pensó que aquello pudiera ser.<p>

Su amistad nunca fue precisamente algo convencional. El, hijo único y heredero de una de las mas grandes dinastías de magos, había aprendido a estar marcado por los errores de sus antepasados. De su padre y sus abuelos concretamente, que estaba por ello acostumbrado a ser señalado con el dedo y había aprendido a disimular lo mucho que eso dolía, pero siempre, comportándose como el caballero que le habían enseñado a ser.

Ella, por su parte siempre fue la pequeña consentida, la hija del mayor héroe de la historia mágica, alegre y soñadora, creyente ferviente de cuentos muggles de dragones y princesas, por lo tanto era imposible que alguno de ellos pudiera converger.

Sin embargo, aun lo recuerda, aquel 1º de septiembre en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Aun recuerda aquel 1º de septiembre de 2017 cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Bueno, realmente no se encontraron, había sido su tío Ron quien con el discurso de "Rosie supéralo en todas sus materias" que le había puesto un poco de atención. Ella recuerda que pensó en el príncipe de la bella durmiente, o en su propio cuento en el que el vencía al dragón que la mantenía cautiva en su torre.

Que Albus al final fuese a dar a Slytherin le vino bien. Que se volviera su amigo aun mejor, pues aquel invierno lo vio por primera vez a los ojos. Unos increíbles ojos como de tormenta, como cada mágico día en Londres. Grises. Ojos grises.

Recuerda haber subido corriendo apenada porque ella aun vestía su pijama de princesa y su corona de juguete aun adornaba su cabello rojo fuego. Como el de la princesa Ariel de la sirenita.

Recuerda que la vio, y lo siguiente fue que él se arrodillaba como un antiguo caballero y decía "A sus pies, bella princesa" y Albus se reía de su amigo y de ella misma, pues su cara parecía igualar su color de cabello.

Al final, subió a su recamara y termino arreglándose. No olvida las bromas de Albus, ni los sarcasmos de James, pero sobre todo, no olvida esa mirada triste que reflejaban sus ojos grises.

**LL & SM**

El tiempo paso y su llegada a Hogwarts solamente aumento su amistad y su cariño, a sus trece él le decía que las niñas eran feas y odiosas excepto ella con quien compartía sus secretos y ranas de chocolate.

Uno a uno, los años de la mas de maravillosa amistad siguieron creciendo en la casa de las serpientes, ella no olvida el revuelo de verlos juntos, siempre con palabras hirientes o gente que decía que un Malfoy y una Potter no podían estar juntos. Aunque ellos los ignoraban y terminaban riendo juntos, escondiéndose bajo el sauce boxeador y compartiendo varitas de regaliz y grageas de todos los sabores que Astoria siempre enviaba.

Aquel San Valentín era a su modo especial, con catorce años Lily Luna con su coquetería natural había conseguido invitaciones a salir a Hogsmade, pero a ella no le interesaba ninguna. No si no venia de parte del príncipe.

Lloro en silencio cuando lo vio salir del castillo de la mano de Annelliesse Andersen, la chica rubia francesa. Ella era tan bonita y atrás había quedado la aversión de Scorpius a las niñas feas. Ya no era su Scorpius ahora le gustaban las niñas y prácticamente todas en el colegio gustaban de él.

Busco la sala de los requerimientos. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar. Para llorar. ¿Por qué Scorpius la había abandonado? Abotono su túnica verde y plata. Ajusto un broche a su cabello y uno mas que adornaba su túnica. Un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente que Astoria le había enviado por su último cumpleaños.

Subió a la torre de astronomía. Ya había oscurecido y parecía que las estrellas se podían tocar.

No supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que estuvo allí. Aun tenia esa sensación de vacío en el pecho.

-Así que aquí estabas princesa –Escucho una voz a lo lejos.

¿No deberías estar con Anneliesse? –Le cuestiono mordaz.

-No. –Respondió el con simpleza. Annie es solo una amiga y….

-Y estas enamorado de ella. Lo se, Scorpius. No tienes que decirlo. No tienes que lastimarme. ¿Vale?

-Pero pequeña, -dijo el acercándose mas hacia donde Lily contemplaba las estrellas y sujeto su carita entre sus manos al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas que fluían libremente sobre sus ojos.

-Yo no podría amar a alguien como Annelliesse a quien solo veo como una hermana, teniendo a la mas bella princesa a mi lado.

-No digas algo que no sientes, por favor, no hoy Scorp.

En un simple impulso, una fracción de segundo el rozo sus labios con los de ella. Eran dulces y pequeños. Se amoldaban el uno al otro. Lily solo recuerda haber sentido mariposas en el interior, no recuerda nada mas, y al momento que el tiempo se detenía y el pedía permiso para explorar sus pequeños labios cereza ella sonreía permitiéndole el acceso a cada centímetro de su pequeña cavidad.

-No podría amarla, amándote como te amo a ti, princesa.

-Perdona. No debí decirlo. Es solo que cuando no te encontré pensé en mil maneras de matar al imbécil que pudiera tocarte. Al imbécil que….

-Basta, Scorp.

-¿Es que no lo ves, princesa? Un marginado como yo no debía decir nada. Debía callar y estar a tu lado aunque sea simplemente como un amigo. Pero no pude. No pude hacerlo. El saber que puedes ser de otro hace que mi sangre hierva. Quería ser yo quien te diera tu primer beso. Quería ser yo quien tomara tu mano esta tarde en el salón de Madame Pudipié…. Quería tantas cosas que no puedo tener.

Recuerda haber sus ojos aun mas tormentosos. Scorpius. Su Scorpius la amaba y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Te amo. Siempre te he amado –dijo ella en un susurro respondiendo aquella pregunta no formulada. Te amo Scorpius Malfoy y no eres ningún marginado.

El tomo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricio lentamente. Era imposible que su princesa lo amara y aun así, ella parecía no rechazarlo.

El junto sus frentes contemplando sus facciones.

-Te amo –dijeron imposiblemente mas sincronizados y volvieron a besarse, conociéndose, llenos de ternura.

-Albus me matara –dijo el.

-No lo creo. –dijo ella juguetona.

No. No te matara respondio segura viéndolo a los ojos de los cuales la tormenta parecía haberse desvanecido y solo mostraban mercurio líquido.

Albus sabe que lo mejor es que tu mejor amigo se lleve a tu hermana. Así estará siempre feliz y tendrá la seguridad de que la ama y jamás jugara con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono asombrado Scorpius ante la seguridad de sus palabras.

Porque mamá es la hermana de su mejor amigo –respondió con simpleza. A lo que el solamente respondió con una sonrisa.

**LL & SM**

-¿En que piensas cariño? –cuestiono un rubio de ojos grises como cielo nublado.

-En cuanto te amo y como me pediste ser tu novia.

Entonces, el rubio volvió a arrodillarse y pregunto.

-Señorita Potter ¿Quiere ser mi Valentín?

-Claro, señor Malfoy. –Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Entonces el tomo su mano y con un simple beso en el dorso le susurro suavemente:

-Le amo, señora Malfoy.

Ella ya no respondió, pues justo en ese segundo a las 00:00 horas del catorce de febrero Lily Luna Potter Malfoy entro en labor.

Unas horas después un sanador felicitaba al feliz padre y le permitía el acceso a la camilla del hospital.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor. Saluda a Cassiopea Malfoy Potter. Cassie.

Y es de esos momentos cuando no puede evitar pensar que es un tipo con suerte porque San Valentín le ha venido revolucionando poco a poco su mundo. Y este año le dio a la primera niña Malfoy en generaciones. El ya no era un marginado y ella. Ella era su princesa para la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les guste. Es para el reto del foro Scorpius&amp;Lily. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
